bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Falcon Fly
Flash Falcon Fly (Japanese version: ) is a Bakugan Trap and also the evolution of Falcon Fly. Information Description Flash Falcon Fly is the evolution of Falcon Fly. Ace called him "Rad Fly" for short (most likely because he has a long name of 4 syllables in his real name). He now has jet-like materialed wings and helicopter-like legs at the bottom. He also now possesses green diamonds running from the centre of his head down to the near end of his tail. His tail also seems to have gained three red rasor-sharp bIades at the end. The antennae seem to become more solid looking and has gained four red strips on each of his antenna. At his waist he seems to have gained a sharp bent blade on each side. Also there seems to be small red plane-like objects on each side of his face (these probably, like the wings of a plane, help him with balance while in the air flying). The solid rectangular shape from his previous ball form, is now slightly deformed. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Virtual Insanity, When Ace seems to be to be at a disadvantage after having all his abilities countered during his battle against Julie and Billy, Mira tells Ace to finish Billy off, Ace agrees and decides to try out Flash Falcon Fly or as Ace called him "Lavy Fly", its Japanese name and immediately wins the first round. In the third and final round Ace throws both Percival and Flash Falcon Fly, Julie immediately attacks but Ace counters with Flash Falcon Fly's Stuka Enemy '''ability, later when Julie traps Percival with the '''Power Pressure command card, due to his power level being above 400 Gs, but due to Flash Falcon Fly's low power level Ace could still use him and activates his Darkus Fly Arrow ability which transformed him into a laser looking weapon which Percival used to finish-off Gorem and Cycloid and claim the win. ; Ability Cards *'Dual Buster': Adds 200 Gs to Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly and combines their power levels. * Stuka Enemy: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Flash Falcon Fly. * Darkus Fly Arrow: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Flash Falcon Fly and combines power levels with Knight Percival. Physical Game Flash Falcon Fly was the only Bakugan Trap that has not been made as a toy. Trivia *Flash Falcon Fly is the only evolution of a Bakugan Trap in the anime. *Flash Falcon Fly still bares no resemblance to a falcon, although when Ace first threw him in, when appeared he produced the sound of a falcon. *Due to the fact that none of the brawlers were surprised by Flash Falcon Fly, it can only be assumed that the evolution happened before episode 37. *Flash Falcon Fly is the only Bakugan Trap to only appear once in the anime. *It has an Ability Card for Mechtanium Surge. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Trap Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia